It all Began with a Question
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: A kiss leads to a question and leads to discovery leading to so much more
1. The question is Asked

Thank you everyone for the great comments and feedback on my first story. I had fun writing that and I loved the ending too. I will have fun with Sully and Perotta in my stories.

Now this is going to be a multi parter my first multi parter here so be patient with me dear friends.

Some angst, some fluff and some smut all rolled into one in this story.

Yes I am from Chicago and a fan of all their teams.

It all began with a question

What was that?  
Chapter 1:

By the Puckish Prosecutor

Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, a crime fighting duo that had become very well known among FBI circles and feared in criminal circles for their abilities to work together on cases, catch the bad guy, throw him in jail all while eating pie, macaroni and cheese and sharing guy hugs.

What everyone could also see was obviously there was something between them that went way beyond being partners and close friends.

If Angela Montenegro heard her best friend say she only thought about him as a partner she was going to do something drastic.

If Dr. Jack Hodgins heard his best friend say she was just his partner and friend he was going to slug him.

All Dr. Camille Saroyian knew was that he looked at Dr. Brennan in a way he never looked at her even when they were at their closest. She had been jealous at first but wanted her friends to be happy. Besides she had a hot new man in her life.

All Parker Booth knew was that his Dad was happiest when he was with Dr. Bones. And they looked at each other the same way her mom and his new stepfather, Bob looked at each other.

All Max Keenan knew was that despite the fact that Booth had arrested him he thought he was the perfect man for his daughter and was getting impatient waiting for them to do something.

All Jared Booth knew was that while he was attracted to his brother's partner, he had about as much chance with her as a frog.

All Sully knew was that the real reason she wasn't sailing around the world with him was that her heart belonged to Booth.

All Agent Perotta and the rest of the Agents at the Hoover building knew was that Agent Booth was taken. There was no two ways about it.

All Jasper and Brainy Smurf knew was that they really wanted to see some action from their treasured spots on her shelf.

All the people at the diner knew that eventually they might have to see them share more than fries.

All Dr. Temperance Brennan knew was that every time she looked into those chcocolate brown puppy dog eyes she could lose herself for the next 50 years together. But he was the heart person so he should be able to sense she wanted something different, right? He must not since he never made a move.

All Special Agent Booth knew was that he loved his Bones with all his heart and sensed she had feelings for him but didn't want to scare her and was afraid she would run sreaming down the street if he made a move.

One night they were at her apartment having just wrapped up their latest case and they were winding down over thai take out and the Flyers game.

He was getting bored with the Flyers game as they were being beaten soundly by the young Blackhawks.

He turned off the tv in frustration and said, "I can't believe they are losing to a team made up of playerrs that don't even shave yet!"

Bones said, "They are all in their 20's, I assume they shave."

Booth laughed and said, "I didn't mean that literally. It's just an expression used to say someone is very young. Almost their entire team is under 25."

She understood sort of. She wasn't a big sports fan never would be but to be able to spend some time with her partner she'd watch an entire marathon of that dreaded show. "According to Jim".

The evening was pleasant. They talked about the last case. It had been a grueling one but they had caught the bad guy in time that he hadn't been able to take a second victim.

She could see he was still tense and thought it was because of the case being so grueling. It always was for him when it involved kids, for both of them, but it had been especially tough on Booth when he had realized the young boy was only 2 days older than Parker. Those cases always hit home.

The truth was Booth was really tense because it was so hard to keep his eyes off of her and not make a move. She was so beautiful and meant everything to him.

Bones felt the same tension but passed it off as being about the case.

Finally she said, "I better head on home. It's getting late and we have an early morning meeting with our favorite person, Sweets tomorrow."

He didn't want to tell her he was actually looking forward now to their sessions. He had so much to figure out.

He walked her to the door and she asked, "Guy hug?"

He pulled her into a hug and this time they didn't pull completely apart right away.

Brown eyes stared into blue which stared back neither saying a word.

Finally Booth decided to hell with it and bent his head down and brushed her lips gently with his.

She responded by deepening the kiss and they held each other and kissed for a few moments until finally they realized what was going on and pulled apart.

She finally asked, "What was that?"

He answered "It was a kiss, Bones. Has it been that klong that you forgot?"

She answered, "Of course I haven't forgotten although it has been awhile. I ask again What Was That?"

Please read review Chapter 2 up over the weekend at the latest.


	2. The Answer Begins

I'm not sure how long this will wind up being.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

It all Began with a Question

Chapter 2:

The Answer Begins

Booth and Brennan just stood there staring at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

Finally he said, "I don't know what that was. All I do know is I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

She said, "And I've wanted you to do that for the longest time. Ever since we kissed under the mistletoe I've wanted to feel your lips on mine and feel how that felt again. I was almost hoping that Caroline would find something to blackmail me with."

Both laughed and started to trace her face with his fingers and leaned in to kiss her again.

She responded to him eagerly and this time the kisses lasted a little longer until they pulled apart breathlessly.

Booth said, "I think I'm starting to figure out what that first kiss was. It's a beginning of a new chapter for us. I don't think either of us knows what that was but I for one would like to figure it out and take it from there."

Brennan said, "Me too. I think we're ready finally to take things in a new direction. Or else we were going to spontaneously combust and that probably is not a good idea. What if we were on a crime scene? We'd mess everything up, it would ne a good thing."

Booth laughed, she was showing her too often hidden sense of humor and then said, "Let's take things a little slowly. Okay, you can make the argument that 4 years and a grand total of three kisses, two of them tonight and the first one being as a result of blackmail is taking it slowly, but I think what has happened led us to this moment. This isa brand new beginning."

Brennan kissed him softly and then said, "We can take all the time in the world now that we know we both have feelings for each other. To be honest, I wasn't sure that you did until you kissed me like that."

Booth said, "I thought it was pretty obvious but maybe we were both blind to what was right in front of us for so long. I had hoped you wanted to be more than friends but I wasn't sure until you responded to my kiss."

Brennan said, "Even the mistletoe kiss was pretty hot. But I don't think we were ready yet. The two years that have transpired since have put us through a lot and then I think your surgery was the turning point."

Booth said, "One of the nurses who was in the room they were prepping me was on duty the day after I woke up and she said to me that the way I was looking for you and how we looked at each other when you walked in, she was extremely surprised to see we weren't married. "

Brennan said, "I think that was the moment it hit me like a ton of bricks that this just best friends partners thing wouldn't fly. Our journey has taken us to tonight and now we're going to start a new journey together."

Booth said, "While I would like to keep this to ourselves at least at first, we can tell our close friends. Do me a favor and tell Angela when I'm out of the building please? Her squeal might burst my eardrums."

Brennan said, "I better tell her, she has been watching us like a hawk and she'll guess pretty quickly."

They smiled at each other and finally he said, "It's getting late and we have an early appointment with Sweets tomorrow. Would you like to do lunch afterwards?"

She said, "Yes."

He leaned down and kissed her again. _This could get habit forming_ he thought to himself.

As they deepened the kiss, he realized that it was starting to get dangerous. It wasn't time for that. First base was enough for now.

He pulled apart from her and said, "I better go things are starting to get a little hot in here."

She said "It is definitely getting hot in here and I agree it's a little too hot for now. See you in the morning at Dr. Sweets' office."

He brushed her lips gently with his one more time and then said, "Sweet dreams." And he was off.

As she closed her door behind him, she thought, "I will have my sweet dreams of you tonight but for the first time I know they can come true."

He fairly danced to his car he was so happy. He had finally taken the chance and kissed her and instead of running screaming she had responded to him.

He returned to his apartment and checked his messages saw there were none and then went to take a shower.

He was quite worked up and turned on the cold water tap.

His last thought before stepping in was, "_Cold showers for awhile, but soon . It will be soon"_

Please read/review. Booth is going to need some cold showers because we have awhile to go before we get to the smut. But it will be worth it in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Again those who have read my writing over at the boneyard will recognize parts of this story. This is basically an expansion and a different take and also can go further into detail with the M rating of the "According to Jim" marathon they watch.

It all Began With a Question

Chapter 3:

Sweets Helps Find the Answers

Dr. Lance Sweets was sitting in his office going over some paperwork and emails when he got the shock of his life.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was there for his appointment with his partner, Dr. Brennan and was actually ½ hour early.

Dr. Sweets said, "You're actually early. Do I have to check to see if there's flying donkeys outside my window? "

Booth said, "I need to talk to you, something happened last night between Dr. Brennan and me. I don't know what it was and what it means."

Dr. Sweets asked, "What happened?"

Booth answered, "I took a chance and kissed her and she didn't run away. I was so afraid that she would that's why I wanted to long to make any kind of move. But maybe I'm more scared that not only did she not run she responded."

Dr. Sweets said, "That is understandable. You've both been afraid of this for so long. If you weren't you would have been together a long time ago. It is only natural. You are not only partners in work but best friends. You don't want to ruin that. But what this can be is so wonderful that you shouldn't deny yourselves this."

Booth said, "You're absolutely right although it kills me to say it. Is this what you've been trying to do with us all this time?"

Dr. Sweets said, "I figured quite early on that there was an underlying sexual tension between the two of you, a deep feeling between you that you were both denying and I could see why. I always thought that eventually you two would work it out and tried to encourage it. I am happy for you that it has finally starte and I'll do whatever I can to help you along the way."

They shook hands and he said, "Thanks. I really appreciate it and I think Bones does too. I feel like a schoolboy waiting for the girl he likes to come out of the schoolroom. I just can't wait to see her this morning."

With those words, Brennan walked in to the office, a little early herself because she had been hoping to talk to Dr. Sweets.

Sbe said, "It looks like we had the same idea. And I'm happy to see you this morning too."

She walked over and kissed him gently and then Booth said, "Why don't I give you two a few minutes alone before I come back and we'll have some time together."

Booth left and Brennan sat down and said, "I take it Booth told you what happened last night. I think we need your help in us getting to the next steps. It would pain us both to admit it but you were a big help in getting us here. You, Angela, Hodgins, it seems like everyone in our lives wants us to be together."

Dr. Sweets said, "It's all because everyone wants you to be happy. We could see there was a fire burning between you that was going to explode eventually. But you needed to take your time getting to this point. Starting too early would have been disastorous. Now we have to get you two to the happily ever after part of this story."

Brennan said, "I never believed that happily ever after was possible until now."

Meanwhile on his way back to his office to wait for it to be time to meet with Sweets again, Booth ran into Caroline Julian who looked at him and instantly saw a new sparkle but didn't comment.

She said, "I know you and Dr. Brennan are here to see Dr. Sweets. Can you stop by my office on your way out? I have some news I want to tell you. It's great news for me but will require some changes to happen. Nothing bad, please don't worry but I want you to hear it from me before you hear it elsewhere."

Intrigued he promised to stop by with Bones before doing anything else when they were through with Sweets and he got a buzz on his phone saying they were ready for him.

He walked over to Sweets office and noticed he and Bones were talking and sharing a laugh over something. He took that as a very good sign as he could also see she was very relaxed and happy, more happy and relaxed than she had been in awhile.

Their combined session went very well. They talked about how the new dynamic in their personal relationship was going to affect their job performance. They talked about what they had talked to him about individually and how they could get past their problems and continued hang ups until they got to the point where they could be whatever they were meant to be.

It was the best session with Sweets they had ever had and helped signal another new beginning for them.

They ended with Sweets promising to be there for them whanever they needed him both as a couple and as individuals. He knew they had a journey to undertake and he was more than happy to help them on their way. They had become his friends and he wanted them to be happy and knew that their happiness would involve them being together.

When they were out of his office, Booth said, "Caroline wants to see us. She has some news for us."

They walked to Caroline's office who saw them and said, "Okay I didn't imagine it when I saw Agent Booth earlier this morning. Something has changed and it's for the better. You two are positively glowing."

Bones started to say that people don't glow but thought the better of it and said, "We are going to start dating. "

Caroline said, "I'm very happy to hear that and wish you all the best but I won't be around to see it."

Both Booth and Brennan said, "WHAT?" at the exact same moment.

Caroline said, "It's all good and I might see you two if you are in court testifying because I have just been appointed Judge to fill a vacant seat by President Obama in Virginia."

They were both very happy for her as this was her dream although they would miss seeing her on a regular basis.

They both hugged her and she said, "Remember when I am a judge, I can perform weddings and nothing would make me happier than to marry you to each other."

Booth said, "If I have anything to say about it, that will happen."

Brennan said, "For the first time in my life, I think I can see that happening too."

There she had admitted it out loud the thing that she hadn't been able to admit even to herself yet. She wanted the whole 9 yards with this very special man.

Booth responded, surprised and happy at what she said, "Why don't we start with dinner and dancing tonight?"

She responded, "It's a date."

Next up she talks to Angela and they go on their date and we get a step closer to the M rating (but not quite).


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you'll all decide this is worth the wait and enjoyed the 3 one shots I wrote in the meantime.

Chapter 4:  
When you Need Girl Talk and the First Date

Brennan was sitting in her office just a little preoccupied and it wasn't with the very exciting According to Jim episode she had seen that morning.

Angela walked in and saw that her friend was preoccupied and said, "Penny for your thoughts."

Brennan looked up and said, "Actually I could use some girl talk. Last night at my apartment, Booth and I kissed."

Angela squealed like Brennan had expected her to and asked, "And what happened next?"

Brennan said, "We talked and we're going to start dating and see where this thing takes us. You've been right all along about us and thank you for being there for me. Now I might need you more than ever though. I never thought I would feel this way. "

Angela said, "Whatever you need. Was the kiss hot?"

Brennan smiled and said, "My insides were exploding. If just kissing was that hot I wonder what well, you know, the sex will be like. But we're a ways from that. We're taking it slowly."

They talked for a little while longer and Angela was so happy for her friend, both her friends actually, she wanted to do a little dance and sing it from the rooftops. It was about time!

They were still talking when Booth walked in to take her to lunch.

Angela hugged him and said, "I'm so happy for you both. Let me know when you two need a reminder of where there are no cameras."

They all laughed and she was off. Okay Angela was always a little bit off but this time she actually left the office.

Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan. _Boy this is great and now I can do this and she won't run screaming._

Brennan kissed him back and said, "As you may have surmised I briefed Angela on what is going on. She is happy for us. Have you told anyone else?"

Booth said, "Not yet. Have you told Angela about telling other people?"

Brennan said, "I told her she could tell Hodgins because frankly not telling him might kill her and I'm going to need her for some girl talk as things start happening with us if you don't mind if some things get spilled."

Booth said, "Anything that helps you and helps us I want you to do. I know you're a little scared. I am too. But we're going to get through this and find our way together. Let's have lunch."

They walked out of her office hand in hand and ran into Cam.

Cam said, "Off to lunch I presume?"

Booth said, "Yes. I'll have her back safe and sound in an hour."

Cam smiled at them. Obviously something was changing between her two friends. She was also surprised to not be jealous at all. She knew she and Booth didn't belong together had realized it a long time ago but he was a very special man and they had had a good time when they were together.

Booth and Brennan went to the diner and had a light lunch and spent most of it just looking at each other. Everything was still so new and exciting and more words were said when words weren't being said than when they were saying words.

They returned to the Jeffersonian and shared another quick kiss and he said he'd be at her place to pick her up at 8 for their date.

The rest of the day went very slowly for both of them. Nothing exciting to do in the office and no current cases, just follow up paperwork, emails and she spent some time in Limbo and he spent some time at the shooting range.

Finally it was 5 oclock and Brennan left her office for her apartment. It was rare she actually left at 5 but she wanted to look special.

She stopped by a local mall on her way home and bought a new dress at a store she had always liked. She then went home and got ready. After a long hot bath she put the dress on. It was red and skimmed her knees and showed off her best assets so to speak. She let her hair loose around her shoulders and put on light makeup enough to enhance her beauty but not too much.

Thank God Angela had introduced her to the Merle Norman line of cosmetics. She loved their stuff.

Meanwhile Booth left at 5 as well and headed back to his apartment. It was rare for him to leave on time unless he was going to be with Parker. More things were changing in his life and he was happy so happy he was fairly dancing around.

Men sure had it easier when it came to dressing but still Booth was nervous and tried to figure out what to wear after his shower. He managed a hot shower this time, he only needed cold ones after they spent time together.

He decided on a casual suit and his favorite pair of stripy socks. He didn't wear his lucky socks yet, it wasn't time for his socks to be lucky yet.

Finally 8 o'clock came and the always punctual Seeley Booth was at the always beautiful Temperance Brennan's door knocking.

She opened the door and all he could say was "Wow you look hot."

She smiled at him and said, "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

They headed off to a small Italian restaurant he had gotten a recommendation for from a friend of his at the FBI. They went a little outside of town, not wanting to run into any of their friends or coworkers yet.

The food was delicious as they spent the meal talking about the latest cases and told some stories of the day at work. They shared a lot of laughs, this was all so new.

After they were finished they went to a local club. It was a nice little place again recommended to him by a friend at work.

The friend was someone he had known for awhile and Brennan had met and liked him. The friend had wanted to ask if the special woman he was taking out was who he thought she was but didn't. Everyone at both the FBI and the Jeffersonian who had seen them together over the years especially recently was just waiting to hear news they were together.

They found a nice table at the club and sat down but soon the music was pretty intense and got them out on the floor together.

Everyone watched them. They just were magic to watch together.

There was a nice mix of slow and fast songs for them to dance to so time to dance apart and also wrapped in each others arms.

While they danced the slow dances, Booth experimentally moved his hands a bit waiting for her to respond and she smiled at him letting him know it was okay.

They were both enjoying this all, the new relationship and the newfond sensations between them.

They were slowly making love to each other in a different way. They were nowhere near the bedroom yet but already they were dancing the slow dance towards the bedroom.

It had never been like this for either of them. Usually the bed came pretty quickly in the relationship but they had never had this kind of buildup and anticipation and never had anything quite this special and important to them. Not even with Rebecca. Not even with Sully.

Soon it was midnight and Brennan said, "I feel like Cinderella and if your car turned into a pumpkin you might be in deep trouble with the powers that be. I don't know if there are laws in DC about driving a pumpkin."

Booth laughed and said, "You're right and we both have to be at work in the morning. I could dance with you all night but my feet might fall off.'

They left the club and he drove her home. He walked her to the door.

She invited him inside but he said, "Bones that might be a little dangerous right now and we want to take it slow."

They shared a hot passionate kiss at her door.

After pulling apart he kissed her again on her forerhead and they shared a hug and he was off.

Again they both fell into a sleep full of dreams of each other, some very steamy dreams of each other.

What would happen next!

I know it was short but I have the next one ready to fly soon.


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to wrap this up quicker than I expected and do another story that involves the research my friend was doing down the line. So the M part will come sooner and the next story is going to be more angsty and more detailed.

First person to catch the sports reference in Cam's name gets 10 points!

It all Began With A Question

Part 5

Some time Away

The weeks had gone by quickly.

Booth and Brennan were basking in their newfound relationship.

It had taken them more than 4 years to get to this point and now that it was there it was exciting, fun, romantic, and still as scary as anything they had ever experienced.

They had heard that falling in love with someone who was really important otherwise in your life was hard because you had to worry about if things didn't work, it destroying the old relationship as well.

Their friends were a great help. Angela as always was there for Brennan whenever she needed to talk.

Booth and Hodgins had developed a stronger friendship than before. He was so glad to have a friend to talk to.

Angela and Hodgins were finding their way back to each other and Booth and Brennan were their friends in that.

Even Cam had found someone special they all liked, a professor at Georgetown named Ted Dempster.

Sweets and Gordon Gordon also were helping guide them along the way. As professionals they knew that before they had that happily ever after, Booth and Brennan had issues to deal with.

They both had sessions with them together and seperately.

Booth and Brennan had a date almost every night they weren't out on a case. Sometimes it was elaborate dinner and dancing and sometimes it was simply dinner at the diner or a movie.

They just liked being together.

It was getting more and more difficuilt to part at the end of their dates. The kisses were becoming more and more intense and hands had found their way inside shirts but nothing further than that yet.

All they could think about was what it would be like when they finally decided it was time.

They would make love when the time came, but in a way they were making love to each other slowly. Every kiss, every heated glance, every touch was just the prelude to what would come later.

Even every laugh or shared simple conversation was part of the lovemaking.

And in many ways the fact that they were waiting made it different than any other.

And they still hadn't said those 3 magic words to each other. They both were feeling it but both were scared of those words.

In a way life had been so much simpler when they were just friends and partners. More boring and less special but certainly a lot simpler.

They also spent a lot of time with Parker together. They weren't sure what to tell him and decided to let things play out. He already knew and loved his Daddy's friend and was happy that even to his 8 year old mind he could tell things were different.

One day Cam called Brennan into her office and said she had a request for her.

The Jeffersonian had been formally asked to send her on a special dig in Arizona for a period of a month.

Normally Brennan would have jumped at the chance and she would still do it but with her relationship with Booth, a month apart didn't sound so great to her all of the sudden.

She accepted but asked for a few days before she left.

Cam said that would be fine they wanted her within a week.

And then she said, "Since you're really doing us a favor as well as the government, you will have the week after this is over off for vacation. The Fbi is aware you will be gone as well but no Booth hasn't been told yet. I'll leave that up to you."

Brennan was really nervous about his reaction. She first had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, her annual physical and she decided to ask for a certain prescription.

The appointment went well and she was checked out to be in fine physical shape, everything checked out normal and the doctor gave her the prescription and instructions and she picked it up at the pharmacy on her way out.

He picked her up for their scheduled date that night and immediately noticed she was nervous and worried about something.

He was worried and upset something was horribly wrong but didn't want to press the subject.

They went to the diner and had dinner together. It was already scheduled to be one of their smaller dates as it was the middle of the week.

Finally she broached the subject.

She said, "Booth, I have some bad news. Not horrible news but not good. I have to go on a dig for a month in Arizona. They asked for me and Cam said it would mean a lot for the Jeffersonian for me to go and this is really needed. It's a Native American burial ground that they need to find what is there before premission is granted to build there."

Booth said, "I'll miss you but understand you have to go although I may die of boredom while you are gone. How long will you be gone?"

She said, "A month and I have a week's vacation at the end of it. Maybe you could get the same week off and we can go somewhere together."

He said, "I like that idea. How about somewhere really nice and warm and sunny since it will be early December when it's over."

She said, "I like the idea of Hawaii myself. We'll meet in Hawaii one month from tomorrow. I'll make the hotel reservations and we can figure out our planes and everything."

He asked, "One room or two?"

She smiled shyly at him and got her prescription out and showed it to him. She asked, "Do you know what this is?"

He answered, "It looks like the pill. Are you trying to tell me something?"

She kissed him deeply and said, "Yes I am. It takes a month to fully take effect. So when I am done in Arizona we can be together. I want you to make love to me. I want to know the difference between crappy sex and making love. And Seeley Booth, It will be making love for me because I love you."

His heart soared at her words. He had waited so long to hear her say it, had doubted he would ever hear it before the last few months.

He said, "Temperance Brennan I love you too."

They sealed it with a kiss that set off every fire alarm in the entire United States.

He took her home and they kissed at the door.

Two days later he took her to the airport.

They would be apart for a month but when the month was over they would be together in every way.

Okay Chapter 6 will be the M rated one so be warned. Remove all flammable materials from your computer area before you read it.

Hope to have it up tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you will decide this was worth the wait. Now it's time for the chapter that made it M rated.

Soon after this I'm going to be posting some of my stories from the Boneyard some made a little more M rated than over there and with some changes and some as is. When I do for those that know me over there I'll let you know if it's the same or different.

It all Began with a Question

Part 6:  
Finally

Brennan and Booth had just spent the longest month of their entire lives as she worked in Arizona and he spent the month working on some cold cases and follow ups and also taught a class at the Hoover Building.

They talked every night and emailed at least twice a day. They had to use private emails as the conversations were quite heated and sexual. They weren't talking about how the Phillies looked or the latest episode of According to Jim.

Booth was lucky in that he had Angela, Cam and Hodgins to keep him company and their friendships got deeper. He also obviously relished his time with Parker.

Angela knew what was going to happen at the end of the month and was happy for her best friend and the man who had become such a good friend. She certainly spent time helping Brennan pick out things from Victoria's Secret as the day became nearer.

Brennan made a couple of friends there but they were getting a little tired of Booth this and Booth that. But once the women saw a picture of him, they understood and asked if he had a brother.

She said he did and his name was Jared but he was Booth lite. Although the brothers Booth had become friendlier and closer there was still strain and she knew Seeley worried about his brother all the time.

She also had to inform them sadly for them the cute curly haired bug man in another picture was taken as well. Angela and Hodgins were back together.

The dig was very interesting and they learned a lot. Brennan was able to really use her skills and she loved the work. She did miss this type of work at times no matter how much she loved her field work and the work in Limbo, there was nothing like a good old fashioned dig.

But she did wish she had a certain hot FBI agent with her too! That would make things more interesting to say the least.

But every morning when she took the pill it reminded her of why she was doing it and it would make her all hot and bothered. She was glad they had decided to let that be their birth control. They both hated condoms even though neither of them had ever had sex without one. When Parker had been conceived it had broken. They had heard it was even better and were anxious to find out.

They knew they were safe from disease. Both were tested regularly as part of their jobs and neither had had sex since their last tests.

Finally it was a week before the dig was done.

Then it was 6 days and Brennan calculated 144 hours til they would meet at the hotel in Hawaii.

Booth also calculated the hours at that time and for the heck of it calculated the minutes. Then for the heck of it the seconds.

Then it was 5 days, then 4, then 3, then 2 then 1 and Brennan was at the wrap party. The party was a lot of fun as she made sure she had phone numbers and emails of the people she had gotten to know and had wanted to stay in touch with.

Finally she was on the plane to Hawaii jetting off to Hawaii. All she could think of was he was on a plane at the same time but would be a little behind her since he was flying from DC and she from Phoenix.

The rest of the team from outside Arizona had gone on to a Grand Canyon trip and she had been there and loved it and knew that someday it would be fun for her and Booth to take Parker camping there.

Brennan was the first to arrive at the hotel. She checked in and went to their suite,

She had ordered the top floor suite. The hotel was beautiful but she knew at least the first day or two they wouldn't be seeing much of it if he had nearly the same amount of built up sexual want and need she did.

As she had requested there were flowers and candles waiting for them and also champagne and some fruit.

There was a Jacuzzi bathtub waiting for them and the piece de resistance a king sized bed. She had a funny feeling that was all they really needed for a few days.

She checked the room service menu happy to read they were open for service 24 hours a day 7 days a week so they could have food delivered anytime they wanted to.

She unpacked her suitcase after going online on her laptop and seeing his flight was soon to land. She draped the outfit from Victoria's Secret over a chair. Then she took a quick shower getting the plane feel off of her after the long flight.

She decided to wear normal clothes while waiting for him since she wasn't sure if they were going to jump each other, talk first or something else.

Meanwhile, Booth's plane finally landed and he hopped the first cab to the hotel after getting his suitcases.

He was not only anxious to see her because of their plans to make love, but he had truly missed seeing her. Phone calls and emails were not enough. He was even looking forward to returning to work together and even their sessions with Sweets.

They could have a massive Barney marathon ahead of him and he'd look forward to that because he loved her and missed her and wanted to be with her in every day, not just in the bedroom.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and he almost jumped out of the cab after paying the fare and giving a very generous tip. The driver was an older man who saw that this was a very happy and excited young man who was obviously meeting someone he loved very dearly just how he had mentioned he was meeting someone.

Booth checked in at the front desk and stopped at the flower shop to pick up some daffodils for her after getting a copy of the room key and the room number,

Brennan thought her heart would stop the minute she heard the key card in the lock and when he appeared in the door she ran to him and they shared a hot passionate kiss,

They pulled apart and he handed her the flowers and she said, "Thank you, they're my favorite. How was your flight?"

He said, "Too long because all I could think of was you. I thought of the movie Airplane while I made my seat companion hear our entire story. It was a dear older woman who said that when true love comes grab and hold on. How was your flight? How long have you been here?"

She answered, "The flight was good and long but not as long as yours. I've been here about an hour or so."

They were both suddenly very nervous about what was about to happen and neither quite knew how to start. Both wanted to just grab each other jump into bed and go at it together but they both also wanted it to be slow and passionate.

Finally Booth had an inspiration when he saw the champagne and poured them each a goblet full.

He walked over to her and linked their arms together and said, "To us and tonight and all the other nights we will have for the rest of our lives."

She said, "To us."

And they clinked their glasses, each took a sip and then sat the glasses down on the table next to them.

Booth took Brennan into his arms and said, "Bones, all I've been able to think about for the past month is tonight. I have dreamt of this for 5 years but for the last month knowing it was going to happen and when it's all I could think about."

She said, "Me too. Make love to me, Seeley before we both explode."

Booth took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed and first removed her blouse and gasped at the beauty of her figure before him as he took his mouth in hers and their tongues explored each other's mouths as his hands traveled to her bra clasp and undid the clasp letting her fullness fall into his hands as he began to stroke her nipples with his thumbs and she gasped at the pleasure.

He moved her down so she was on her back and got into bed with her and explored her neck and chest, breasts and stomach with his fingers and tongue making her whimper in pleasure. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He had had an idea but even his vivid imagination hadn't prepared him for the reality.

After he was finished working on her top his hand reached her skirt zipper and she moaned in anticipation as he pulled it down along with her stockings and then he reached to the waistband of her panties and moved his fingers inside groaning as he felt how wet she was for him.

He gently pulled the panties off of her, resisting the urge to rip them off and she almost shook with anticipation as he moved his hand between her legs and started stroking her watching he face intently as she closed her eyes in the pleasure of the moment.

Her stroked one finger and then two inside of her groaning with her tight and wet she was. She was now panting and thrashing under his touch for him and when he replaced his hand with his tongue she fairly bounced off the bed as she arched into her first orgasm.

When her breathing had subsided enough she said, "You have on way too many clothes, Seeley. This isn't going to work very well if we aren't both naked."

Her legs were still a little shaking from the orgasm but she managed to get on her knees as she removed his shirt gasping at how magnificent his torso really was. It was even better than the bathtub, he had become even better built since then and she had thought that was impossible.

She played with his nipples with her tongue and then moved south to his waistband where she removed his world famous cocky belt buckle and then unzipped his pants. He helped her remove his pants leaving him only with his boxers on.

She unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation as she removed his boxers and revealed his straining erection. She wondered to herself "The size, it's an impossibility! It will cut me in half." She was no virgin but he was much bigger than anyone she had ever been with and the size admittedly scared her a little bit.

Brennan stroked him first with her hand as he moaned at her touch. Then she took him into her mouth and gently licked and sucked him as he groaned with pleasure.

After a few minutes he stopped her and said, "I want to be inside you, I've waited so long for this, I want to be inside you the first time no matter how wonderful the feeling of being in your mouth was,"

She laid out on the bed as he climbed on top of her and buried himself deep inside of her.

Both cried out at the feeling of the joining of their bodies. It was a moment they would both remember the rest of their lives, no matter how many more times they made love, and they would remember the first time forever.

After a few moments while they adjusted to each other especially giving Brennan a minute to adjust to his size he started to move inside her first gently and then with more urgency as they moved together.

Just as he felt his climax about to come on, Booth reached down between them and stroked her just in the right spot as they crossed over the edge together.

He pulled her to him after he pulled out of her and for a few moments their breathing slowed and their heartbeats tried to go back to normal.

Finally she said, "Wow that was amazing. Amazing."

He said, "You can say that again."

She said, "Wow that was amazing, Amazing."

He laughed and she did too.

She got up to use the restroom and he saw her walk away from him and felt himself instantly get hard again. He had never been ready again nearly that quickly in his whole life. Usually it took a little time.

When she returned to the bed she couldn't help but notice and decided to finish what she had started when he had stopped her to get inside her body and gave him a mind blowing orgasm into her mouth.

After that they decided they needed a little break and had dinner. After they were finished eating they had each other for dessert and then fell asleep.

Twice he woke her up to make love and twice she woke him up.

When they woke up for good it was bright morning. They woke up at the same time and smiled at each other.

Booth saw everything he ever wanted, not that he had ever doubted it in her eyes and asked the question that would change them forever.

"Bones, will you marry me?"

____________________________________________________________________________

I know I'm evil but I promise it won't be almost 2 months before the next chapter!


End file.
